


Baltimore

by Fabrisse



Series: Rebuilding the Table [22]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Serious Injuries, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's hurt on a mission with Roxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanGirlAllGrownUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlAllGrownUp/gifts).



They’d all removed their glasses from the weekly meeting. 

Merlin turned to Arthur and said, “I plan to take a long lunch today, sir.”

Arthur said, “Of course you do. Just promise you’ll actually eat some food.” He glanced at Eggsy. “And Beaumains, don’t be late for your flight.”

“‘Course not, Arthur.”

***  
Once at headquarters, Merlin had run him through the new tech he’d be field testing on his mission. They then went to their rooms upstairs, and Merlin proceeded to take Eggsy absolutely apart until they were both boneless with pleasure.

They took their time showering and getting Eggsy packed and ready. 

“Glad I took Daisy to school this morning,” Eggsy said.

“Call her tomorrow night. Skype if you can. She’ll miss you.”

“Just her?”

Merlin smiled. “Cheeky. I’ll miss you more than I can say.”

“It’s only a week -- two at most.” He pulled Merlin into a passionate kiss. “And it will seem like forever without you.”

“At least I’ll be in your ear.” Merlin said as he watched Eggsy finish dressing.

Half an hour later, Eggsy was at the shop and in a taxi on his way to catch his flight to Russia.

***  
Eggsy took care of the Russian problem, a minor conspiracy to assassinate the Prime Minister of Pakistan on a diplomatic visit, quickly. Moscow held better luck for him than Saint Petersburg. He was sent directly to Kiev to investigate a major luxury food smuggling operation which had already poisoned several people in the US and Canada.

“Merlin.”

“Yes, Eggsy?”

“This seems to be wrapped up.”

Merlin sighed. “I’m afraid not. Roxy’s been working on the same group from the original suppliers. These are the middle men. We’re sending you to Baltimore to close down their distribution center. With that information, we can supply law enforcement with everything they need to close down the minor centers across the country.”

“Where the _fuck_ is Baltimore?”

“Maryland. It’s a good choice. It’s a major port that’s hit hard times. Lots of people who won’t ask too many questions to unload and reload goods, cheap real estate, quick connections to every major city on the east coast by train, and it’s a major trucking center.”

Eggsy said, “I don’t think I knew there was a state called Marilyn.”

Merlin chuckled. “Mary-land, but the pronunciation has shifted. Your plane’s at the airport. You’ll be picking up Roxy at a small airport near Nantes before heading to the States.”

“I miss you, my love.”

“And I you, _mo chridhe_."

“How’s Daisy?”

“Bonny and bright as ever. She misses you.”

“Tell her I’ll call her tomorrow, yeah?”

“Will do.”

***  
Four days later, Merlin was walking JB in Regent’s Park before going to bed when his phone rang. “Eggsy.”

“It’s Roxy.”

Merlin glanced at the screen. “This phone is locked. Only Eggsy and I can use it.”

“I have Eggsy’s phone. Are you somewhere you can sit down?”

He saw a park bench and sat heavily. “I am now.”

“He’s alive.”

He let out a deep breath and said, “If you’re leading with that as the good news, what’s the bad?”

“Gut shot. It missed the spine and his major organs, but they’re resectioning his bowel right now. We’re at Johns Hopkins. They’re apparently one of the best in the world.”

Merlin nodded and then realized she couldn’t see him. “Yes. They’re excellent. I hold his medical power of attorney. They can contact me on this phone if they need any decisions made. Tell me where to fax the paperwork. And I’ll let you know right now that a plane will be waiting as soon as he’s prepped for medical travel.”

“I know. Peter was on comms tonight. He called the Lady and, Merlin, I swear the ambulance got to us faster than if we’d called 911.”

“Thank God for that. I wish I’d been the one in his ear, but at least you were there, lass.”

“Merlin, I’m alive because he knocked me out of the way. He was safe, but he … He killed the guy who shot him -- perfect third eye.”

“Roxy, lass, if you’d seen someone taking aim at him, would you not have done the same?”

“I… yes… at that moment, in the same circumstances, I would have. Neither of us knew the man was using armor piercing rounds.”

Merlin shook his head. “Bloody Americans.” He wiped tears from his eyes. “Roxy, bring him home to me. Please, just bring him home.”

“I will, Merlin. Um… the last thing he said before he passed out was ‘make sure they know I love them.’”

“Thank you for calling. Look after yourself. Daisy’s going to need all of us.”

“Yes, Merlin. Can I use this phone to text? I want to get you that fax number.”

“Yes, that’s fine.”

“I’ll call you as soon as I know anything.”

“I know you will.”

“And…”

Merlin said, “Roxy, if you need to talk, you can. You don’t have to keep thinking up excuses. Or are you feeling guilty for sleeping with him two nights ago?”

“He told you.”

“Of course, he did. Sounded like you needed some distraction, and so did he.”

Roxy said, “I did. We both did.”

“And if he were all right, you wouldn’t feel guilty. You know that’s our arrangement.”

“Yes. I know.”

Merlin said, “Go take care of my husband, since I can’t be there to do it. Bring him home to me. Please.”

“I love you. You know that right? I mean not romantically…” She stopped talking. “I’m bollixing this all up.”

Merlin said, “I love you, too, my dear friend.”

“I’ll call you the moment I know anything.”

“Thank you, Roxy.”

***  
As soon as he got home, he went up the stairs to the bedroom level. He knocked quietly on Elaine’s door.

She poked her head out, sleepily.

Merlin said, “I’m sorry to disturb you. We need to talk. I’ll make some… do you prefer Horlick’s or cocoa?”

“Cocoa. Give me a minute to find my glasses, and I’ll be right down.”

“It’s unsweetened,” he said as he nodded at the sugar bowl.

Elaine put in the sugar she wanted and stirred until it dissolved. “What happened?”

“Eggsy’s in hospital in America. I don’t know when he’ll be able to travel, and once he gets to our care unit at headquarters, I don’t know how long they’ll keep him.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Uncle Merlin.”

He gave her a weak smile. “You haven’t called me that since you were twelve.” He added, “It’s going to put more responsibility on you for longer than we’d ever intended. Do you need me to hire someone extra to help?”

“No. I’m glad to do it, but how about letting me have two weeks off when Eggsy’s well enough?”

Merlin said, “Two now, two later in the year -- Christmas, if you like -- at full pay.”

“You don’t…”

“You’re part of the family, now. So, yes, let us give you a present.”

Elaine yawned. “I’ll need to be up early tomorrow.”

“I’ll get her to school. Take an extra hour in the morning. Should I tell her then?”

Elaine thought for a moment. “Daisy’s sensitive to other people’s moods, but yours she picks up on like lightning. Tell her. Otherwise, she’ll know something’s wrong, and she’ll be more frightened by her imaginings than anything you tell her.”

Merlin nodded. “That was my first instinct, but, at the moment, I’m not certain I can trust it.” His phone gave the message tone. He looked at it and saw a fax number for Eggsy’s surgeon at Johns Hopkins and a text saying “Safely out of surgery. At least two hours before I can see him.”

He texted her back. _Tell him I love him. And look after yourself._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practicalities and Eggsy coming back to the UK.

Merlin woke Daisy a little early the next morning. He fixed her favorite breakfast and helped her get ready for school. They grabbed JB’s lead, and Daisy held out her hand for Merlin’s. 

The Montessori School was a longer walk than nursery school had been, but, unless the weather was brutal, she walked to and from every day. 

They’d been quiet for awhile when Daisy asked, “Is Eggsy all right?” 

Merlin looked at her. “No, little one, he isn’t. He’s still in America, but something bad happened and he’s in hospital.”

“Appendicitis,” she said firmly.

Merlin smiled a little. Would that it were something as straightforward as appendicitis. “Not appendicitis. Where did you hear about that?”

“Janie had it. She missed three whole weeks and couldn’t play games or run for a _month_.”

“Well, they cut into Eggsy’s tummy, too. He’ll be in the hospital here soon, I hope. And then he’ll come home to recover. We’ll have to be careful with him. Maybe even longer than a whole month.”

Daisy leaned against his arm. “Can we see him in hospital? Janie said her little sister wasn’t allowed to.”

“He’s still in America, but when he’s back, I promise to take you to see him.”

She frowned. “He shouldn’t be all alone and so far away.”

Merlin stopped and stooped down so their eyes were level. “Roxy’s with him. They were on a business trip together. She’s fine, and she’ll look after him until he can come home to us.”

“When? When can he come home?”

“It may be a fortnight, but if he heals fast, it could be sooner.”

She was obviously near tears, but swallowed the lump in her throat. “Roxy will make sure he heals _fast_.”

Merlin stood and stroked his daughter’s hair. “I’m sure she will, little one. I’m sure she will.”

***  
He asked to see the head of school once he dropped her at her classroom. He’d taken her teacher aside and explained the situation. Ms Lansburgh thanked him and sent him to see Mrs. Fleming.

The head greeted him warmly before she asked, “What can I do for you today?”

“My husband is in hospital in America. Tried to defend his wallet during a mugging and got shot. As I told her teacher, Daisy may be under some stress, especially until he’s well enough to fly and we can see him.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Mister McKnight. Mister Unwin is a lovely man.”

Merlin nodded tightly. “Yes, he is. The reason I’m here, though, is to deliver this.” He handed her a letter in an unsealed envelope. 

Mrs. Fleming reviewed it and said, “I thought Michelle Unwin had visitation rights?”

“The second page has the legal documents. She was sent to a three month rehabilitation program two weeks ago. She left, which is her right, but CFS agrees with us that she’s not to have visitation until certain conditions are met. Unless you’re given a letter and confirm it with me by telephone, no one besides Elaine, Eggsy, Roxy, or myself is to pick Daisy up from school.”

“Of course, Mister McKnight. I’ll make certain everyone on staff knows it by the end of the lunch period.”

“Thank you. It’s good to have one worry off my mind. You’ll probably see quite a bit more of Elaine than of me for the next few weeks.”

“I understand. Please give your husband our best wishes for his recovery when you see him.”

Merlin shook her hand and said, “I shall.”

***  
When Merlin got off the internal subway, he found a group of people near his work station. Several started back to their own areas, but several stayed around the fringes of a larger group. Peter, who’d been on duty, got up from the chair.

Merlin stared at him for a moment, and Peter just looked panicked.

Very softly the Lady said, “Hamish, stop scaring people.”

“Unintended, Myfanwy. I just want the morning report.”

Peter seemed unable to speak, so the Lady said, “Tristan is back in Singapore and signed off for the night an hour ago. Erec’s en route to join him. Dinadan doesn’t expect anything today, so his feed will just be recording unless he flashes in. Caradoc is finishing his project in Rio and may need some supervision. Sagramore won’t be awake until afternoon. She’ll check in, but has nothing on the front burner. Galahad’s diamond smuggling ring seems to have gone to ground. He wants permission to review the information on Beaumains’ and Lancelot’s assignment to see if they’re related. Percival’s and Ywain’s feeds are just recording unless they flash in. The feeds from Beaumains’ and Lancelot’s contretemps are on the middle screen -- Lancelot’s on the left, Beaumains on the right. I recommend, and Peter agreed, that you watch them in that order before reviewing the simultaneous feed. The excerpts are synced from their beginnings.”

“Thank you, Lady. We’re going to need a staffed medical plane in a few days.”

“Already arranged, Merlin.”

He nodded in acknowledgment and went toward his chair. Peter jumped out of the way, but turned back to say. “I’m sorry about Beaumains.”

“Was there anything you would have done differently with the knowledge you had?”

Peter said, “No, sir, but…”

“Then you did your job, and I’m certain you did your best. Go get some rest.”

“Thank you, Merlin.”

Lady watched him go. “He did well last night. Called me as soon as it went bad, but handled it competently and patiently. Fell apart once everyone was clear, of course. He’s young.”

Merlin said, “I remember what it was like at first. Though, I’m not certain I was ever that young.”

“Who was?” Lady said. “How is he?”

“Out of surgery. Serious but stable condition. Doctors say full recovery if there are no complications or infection, but with a gut shot, that’s always possible.”

“And how are you?”

“I faxed them a copy of the medical power of attorney this morning, so they know to call me for any decisions. I told Daisy that her brother was sick, but Roxy was looking after him. I’ve done everything I can.”

Lady put a hand on his shoulder. “That boy loves you too much not to come home.”

Merlin said, “I wish I could be certain that’s enough.”

Three hours later he led a meeting with Vivienne and the tailors about better ways to reinforce their suits against armor piercing rounds. 

***  
Lancelot’s feed flashed that she wanted to speak to him. “What is it Lancelot?”

“Eggsy’s awake, but he’s fighting the doctor’s about pain medication.”

“Damn. Did he mention nightmares?”

Roxy said, “Yes, Merlin, how did you know?”

“They have him on Dilaudid. Ask if they can change his medication to a non-opioid or a milder opioid. I’ll send them an email confirmation, if they need it. For some reason Dilaudid gives him nightmares, and it keeps him under so he can’t wake up. It terrifies him a lot more than pain does.”

“It would terrify me, too.” 

“Anything else, Roxy?”

“He asked for you. Described a sexual fantasy in amazing detail as he was waking up. I’m not certain he’s flexible enough for it to come true.”

Merlin laughed. “He probably is. He has no filters?”

“Not many. His profanity is still fluent. He’s horribly thirsty, and they can’t even give him water for another 24 hours.”

“How are you doing?”

“Better. I went back to the hotel and slept once I knew he was awake. I’m allowed to stay here tonight, although there’s one nurse who’s absolutely rabid because I’m not family.”

Merlin said, “Yes, you are. And if I need to send another bloody fax to tell them so, I will.”

“See you soon, Merlin.”

“Aye, lass, you will.”

***  
Three days later, Merlin was shocked to see Arthur step off the underground. “Sir?”

“The plane is ready.”

“Yes, sir, I know. I’ve cleared it for take off.”

“Don’t be dense, man. Get your bag packed and get on the fucking plane. If anything blows up, you’ll be contacted by glasses or computer, but you’re going to pick up Beaumains. Do I need to make it an order?”

“No, sir. Tell the pilot take off will be in twenty minutes.”

Morgana came toward him and said. “The Witches are covering. Don’t worry.”

He smiled at her and said, “Thank you.”

***  
Roxy met him in the corridor outside the room and hugged him. “It’s good to see you.”

“And you, lass.” He kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry so much of this ended up on your shoulders.”

She relaxed into the hug for a moment, then let him go into the room.

Eggsy looked pale and small on the bed, but his face lit up when he saw Merlin. He turned to the nurse beside him and said, “I told you he’d be here.”

“Of course, _mo chridhe_ , where else would I be?” He went to the opposite side of the bed and took Eggsy’s hand. “Looks like you’re causing trouble.”

“I wanted to see you. They’re going to sedate me, and I wanted to…”

“Shh.” His lips brushed Eggsy’s forehead. “I’m glad. I know you’ll be fine, now.”

“Does Daisy know?”

“Yes. Not that you were shot, but that you had surgery and are in hospital. She misses you.”

The nurse said, “I’m going to start the sedative now.” 

Eggsy looked alarmed, but Merlin stroked his hair. “Sleep for awhile and wake up at home.”

“Feels good to have you touch me. Like it when you play with my hair.”

Merlin smiled. “Well, I haven’t much of my own.”

“You’re the handsomest man in the room.”

“Besides you, I’m the only man in the room -- and you’ve just had surgery.” His voice was warm.

“No, doesn’t matter how many in the room. You’re handsomest.”

Merlin actually chuckled. “I’m sure there are many who would disagree.”

“Don’t look at me,” Roxy said, “I’m on Eggsy’s side in this.”

“I’m falling asleep.” His face scrunched and he began to struggle.

Merlin’s voice went low. “Yes, _mo chridhe_ , don’t fight it or you’ll wake up fighting. I’m here. I’ll be with you until you wake up again.”

“My love,” Eggsy sighed, “Kiss. Want to fall asleep on a kiss.”

Merlin leaned over and kissed him gently, and Eggsy finally relaxed into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Eggsy home.

Roxy wanted to stay with Eggsy until he woke up after they got to Kingsman’s care unit. Merlin talked with her for a few minutes, discovered she didn’t want to go to her apartment, and asked her to go check in on Daisy. The relief on her face was palpable.

He left instructions with the doctors to come get him once Eggsy was near to waking and went back to his workstation. 

Morgana raised her eyebrow when she saw him. “Merlin, chook, you’re in no fit state. It’s quiet right now. Go upstairs and sleep. No one will let him wake alone, but you must be rested to take care of him. Away with you.”

Merlin chuckled. “I just had nearly the same conversation with Lancelot.”

“Then you’ll recognize wisdom. Off, now.”

He nodded and made his way up the stairs to his rooms. He hadn’t been back since Eggsy had left nearly a month earlier, and he crawled in on the wrong side of the bed because he fancied he could still smell Eggsy on them.

***  
Before he’d even opened his eyes, Eggsy had asked for him. Merlin kissed his hand, said, “Here, _mo chridhe_ , time to wake up.”

Eggsy smiled. “Good dreams.”

Merlin leaned in and kissed him on the lips, pulling away when Eggsy began to respond.

Eggsy opened his eyes. “My love.” He whimpered a little. “I think I’m going to be thirsty forever.”

“It’s definitely the downside to abdominal surgery.”

“We’re home?”

“Headquarters. The doctor wants to hold you here another week, until you’re on fully solid foods, just to make certain everything works right.”

Eggsy thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, there’s certain things I don’t want you helping me with.”

Merlin looked him dead in the eye. “If it’s necessary, I have no qualms.”

“I know you don’t, my love. You were very brave the first time you changed Daisy.”

They both laughed gently. 

“The doctors will give you an exercise regimen to follow, and I will make certain you’re keeping to it. Neither overdoing nor under-doing it.”

“‘Course you will. You were a slave driver in training.” Eggsy stared at him. “What is it?”

“I made a promise to Daisy, that I’d bring her to see you when you were back home and awake.”

“She here?”

“No, I wanted to make certain you were all right with it.”

“Not a problem, my love. You must always keep a promise to a child.”

Merlin decided it wasn’t the time to pursue that more deeply and said, “Then I’ll have a Kingsman cab pick them up after school. Just let me go tell Roxy and Elaine.”

“Okay. Want to sleep again. I hate sleeping.”

“I know. It’s just your body healing. Sleep all you need, _mo chridhe_. We’ll be here.”

***  
Roxy had answered as many of Daisy’s questions as she could while they were in the cab. She politely noticed the birds, horses, sheep, and interesting trees that Daisy saw and got excited about. (She also made a mental note about talking to Eggsy and Merlin again about teaching her to ride soon -- and maybe getting her a pony.) 

Daisy was awed by the big house and Elaine was practically bouncing herself. 

When she caught Roxy’s look, she said, “I’ve been to the shop once or twice, but this is my first time at Headquarters. This isn’t a family organization.”

Roxy nodded and they all went in. 

They were all surprised when someone said, “Elaine?”

“Da? I thought you were out of the country.”

Tristan said, “Got in two nights ago. Heading to Cornwall tomorrow. What are you doing _here_?”

“Just bringing Daisy to see her brother.”

Tristan looked puzzled. 

Roxy intervened. “Daisy, this is Elaine’s father Tristan. Tristan, this is Beaumains’ sister, Daisy.”

“I’d heard he’d been injured. But…”

Elaine said, “Would you keep Merlin’s child from seeing her brother?”

Tristan nodded. “I know better than to get on Merlin’s bad side.”

“Happy to hear it,” Merlin said from behind them. 

“Daddy!” Daisy ran up to him and Merlin picked her up and kissed her. 

“I’ve missed you, little one.”

“Where’s Eggsy?”

“He’s downstairs. He’s still in bed, and you’ll need to be gentle.” He put her down and held out his hand. “Elaine, you’re welcome to stay and visit with your father. We’ll find you when Daisy’s ready to leave. Tristan.”

“Merlin.” He saw Roxy following. “Lancelot, just a minute, please.”

“Yes, Tristan?”

“Since when are families allowed here?”

“I’m not certain they are. I assume Merlin told Arthur, but I could be wrong.”

Elaine put an arm around her father. “The world’s changing, Da. Daisy will be happier now that she’s seen her brother. Merlin and Beaumains are still the best at what they do.”

“The man got shot.”

Roxy pulled herself up to her full height and said, “By an armor piercing round, saving my life, and taking out his assailant.”

Tristan saw the looks on both women’s faces and said, “Of course. Didn’t mean… I suppose you’re right, Elaine, the world’s changing.”

Roxy said, “I’m heading down to see Beaumains. Good to see you in person, Tristan.”

“And you, Lancelot.”

***  
Daisy wanted to see everything when they went downstairs. Merlin held her up to the glass so that she could see the fleet of cars and planes Kingsman had. He walked her to his station and said, “You asked where I work. This is it. Nothing spectacular.”

“Can I have a computer with three screens?”

“Not for a very long while.”

Morgana came down the corridor and smiled. “You must be Daisy.”

Daisy nodded, but clung to Merlin. “Daisy, this is…” He paused wondering if he should use code name or real name.

“Fiona. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Daisy said, “How do you do?”

“I’m well, chook.” She turned to Merlin. “The Lady can’t get away from her current project, but she’ll be hurt if you don’t stop by.”

She sat at the comms table. “Go see to your family, Merlin.”

“Bye!” Daisy said.

Vivienne poked her head out as they walked by the translator’s area. “Merlin.”

“Daisy, this is Vivienne. She works here, too.”

“Nice to meet you, Daisy.”

“How do you do?”

Vivienne smiled at Merlin. “She’s charming. See you later.”

“Bye.”

The Lady’s office door was closed, so Merlin knocked. “Come in,” he heard.

“Lady, this is my daughter, Daisy. Daisy, this is Myfanwy.”

“You can call me, Lady. It’s easier for both of us.”

“Yes, ma’am. How do you do?”

“Very well, now that Merlin’s looking better.” She glanced at him and said, “Thank you for bringing her by.”

“Bye!”

They finally got to Eggsy’s room and Merlin stooped down to speak with her. “He’s been very sick, so don’t be surprised if he looks different to you. He’ll be well soon.”

She hugged him tightly for a moment and said, “Yes, Daddy.”

He lifted her as he rose up and headed in, “Look who I have with me.” 

Eggsy grinned at them both and said, “Daisy!”

She was placed very gingerly on the left side of the bed and told not to jostle him. Then she started telling Eggsy about everything he’d missed at school and at home, barely letting him get a word in edgewise.

Roxy came and stood beside Merlin. “She was very comforting last night. I hated to have to put her to bed.”

Merlin said, “He talked about tying me here, in case something happened to him. Daisy is the best tie I could have.”

“I want one.”

“They take awhile to get to this stage, and I can assure you she’s not fully civilized yet.”

Roxy smiled at him and said, “I know. And I know raising a child without a partner would be impossible for me. But, Baltimore scared me. I’m seeing a therapist and working it all out. The thing is, what scared me was not having ties.”

Merlin looked at her. “Ties are terrifying, lass.”

“But good, yes?”

“Wonderful.”

Roxy swallowed hard. “I think, once Eggsy’s better, I’d like to talk to you both about it.”

Merlin thought hard before he said, “Yes, lass. Once he’s better.”

***  
The first thing Merlin noticed when he went home was all the stairs. For the first couple of weeks those were going to be difficult for Eggsy. It might even present enough difficulty that the doctors wouldn’t let him leave the care unit. There was an elevator at Headquarters, so Eggsy could use their room there. But Daisy was adamant about having her brother home, and Merlin agreed with her.

Daisy was the one who came up with the solution. “Garden flat.”

When they’d bought the other two flats in their building, they decided to leave them separate. Their office was now joint and on the top floor. The garden flat had been where Michelle stayed for supervised visits. The one time his mother had come down from Glasgow, she’d used it. It was the perfect solution, and he didn’t hesitate to tell Daisy so.

“Can I sleep down there, too?” Daisy asked.

Merlin said, “Perhaps, on occasion. It definitely won’t be until he’s been home over a week. You can see him every day, though.”

“I miss him.”

“So do I, little one. So do I.”

***  
Merlin carried him down the steps and through the open door.

“You didn’t do this on our wedding night,” Eggsy said.

“I did it on that rescue mission. When do I get carried?”

“You’re so tall, I’d bump your legs or your head if I tried it.”

Merlin grinned as he put him on the sofa. “It has been resolved that dinner will be here every night, by the decree of Daisy. She wants to come after school, but knows to ask if you’re tired, and leave if you say ‘yes.’ What else?”

“Where are you going to sleep, my love?”

“ _Mo chridhe_ , I’m afraid I’ll hurt you, if we share a bed.”

“It can’t hurt like missing you does.”

Merlin said, “In the morning, we’ll see how you feel. But, yes, tonight, I’ll stay by your side.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short. There will be one very short story tomorrow and a longer one possibly by Tuesday.

By the end of the first week, Eggsy was walking JB around the block three times a day. By the end of the second week, he was walking Daisy to school, though he needed to take a cab back home. By the end of the third week, he could get back home, too. And by the end of the fourth week, he was walking her there and picking her up.

The second week, he’d also started on the exercise regimen prescribed by the doctors and Merlin kept track of that himself: pushing when Eggsy was feeling down or stopping him when he was pushing himself too hard.

At the end of the fourth week, Elaine picked Daisy up after school because Eggsy was at his check-up. He walked up the stairs to their apartment and grinned at them both. Merlin came up behind him and wrapped an arm around him. Daisy ran up to them both for hugs, and Elaine took the initiative to call for take-away.

Later, after Daisy had been ‘properly tucked in’ by Eggsy, they sat on the sofa and talked. 

“Doctor says I’m fit enough to start running tomorrow.”

“I’ll expect you at the obstacle course on Monday. We’ll discuss which obstacles you can skip for now.”

Eggsy said, “Which also means I’m finally allowed to have sex with you. Orgasms are good.”

Merlin leaned in and kissed him softly. “I’m scared. I know he said it was all right, but he also said you won’t be fully healed for…”

Eggsy said, “I know. There are things I’m not ready for again yet. But having my hands and mouth all over your body… I think I’m insulted that you haven’t tried to have your way with me right here.”

Merlin pulled Eggsy to him and ravished his mouth. 

“Oh, my love.”

“Debauchery later?” Merlin said.

“I will make you keep that promise.” Eggsy took a sip of the tiny bit of whisky he’d been allowed. “What else is on your mind?”

“When Roxy called, my first thought was ‘thank God, he’s alive.’”

“Glad to hear it.”

“My second thought was ‘what does it mean for Daisy?’”

Eggsy said, “Glad to hear that, too. Of course, you’d think of her immediately. You’re her Dad, right?”

Merlin nodded, obviously still troubled.

Eggsy said, “I noticed Mum is out of rehab a month early.”

“She came by?”

“She was at Daisy’s school this morning. The head told me she wasn’t allowed to pick her up anymore. I let her walk home with me, but not to come in. Not until we talked. So my first question isn’t ‘what happened?’ but ‘why didn’t you tell me?’”

Merlin started to say something before shaking his head. “You’re right. There were several times I could have brought it up in the past couple of weeks, and I should have. I’m sorry.”

“All right. Then, we’re on to what happened?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t spoken to her since the incident. While you were in Kiev, CFS contacted me and said she’d left rehab and gone back to her flat. We have sole physical custody with visitation banned until the hearing next month. I could have demanded a hearing sooner.”

“But with me recovering, why add to the stress? I understand, my love.”

“I’ve talked with Ms Ngozi. This may be enough to get her parental rights terminated or it might not.”

Eggsy said, “And if it is?”

“I want to adopt Daisy formally. I don’t want to worry that if you die, she’ll end up having to fight the same things you did. I know Dean wouldn’t have any claim, but …”

“Who knows who Mum might end up with next, or if she’s alone what she might do.”

Merlin nodded. “This wasn’t the conversation I thought we’d be having tonight.”

Eggsy cupped the back of his head. “I thought Scotsmen were supposed to be tough.”

“No, we focus on the practical because we’re romantics.”

“You are that, my love. Come to bed. We’ll solve this later. But if you want my opinion, Daisy’s become as much your daughter as she is my sister. We’ll ask Ms Ngozi what we need to do to make it official.”

Merlin said, “You’re still running at all this head on, aren’t you, _mo chridhe_?”

“There’s no other way, not with the important things.”

Merlin kissed him. “Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
